Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Part of my "Twelve One-Shots of Christmas". The whole gang is together for the first snow of the season in New York, and they are decorating their Christmas Tree. Pranks are pulled, and that somehow escalates into a few games of cookie Frisbee, and some pink mustache painting... Pairings: Clace, and Malec with Simabelle in mind. Rated: T. (Shot 2 of the predicted 12)


**AN: Here is shot two in my attempt at twelve before Christmas. (Shot one was called **_**Mistletoe Magic**_** if anyone is curious.) I will openly admit that I am not that proud of this one, though I am dedicating it to the one and only 247Ice-creamLover. She was nice enough to be the first reviewer on my latest, "Whispering Silhouettes", and I thank her dearly for it. Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**, all rights go to Cassie Clare and her people. **

Rain fell outside the New York Institute, making small tapping noises as it bounced off various surfaces, making trails along the windows. The clouds in the sky made night approach much faster than usual, even though it was only four-thirty in the afternoon. All I could see was darkness through the windows of the library, along with the shadows of rainfall.

Jace was braiding my hair contentedly, occasionally twirling a few strands of hair along his fingers. He hummed tunelessly, fanning air against my neck. I sighed happily, which apparently made Jace curious enough to stop braiding.

"What?" He asked.

I smiled. "You."

"What about me?" Jace asked. "I know I'm stunningly attractive, but what else?"

"I love you." I stated, turning my head to bring my lips to his.

He returned my kiss with sweet vigor, nipping teasingly on my lower lip until I granted him access into my mouth. Jace's tongue traced my own, and tickled the roof of my mouth. My hands made their way into his soft blonde hair, tangling themselves into lost fists. He rubbed his fingers along my ribs before lifting me more into his lap so he could kiss me at a better angle. I moaned contently.

"Mhm!" Someone coughed loudly from in front of us. I tore away from Jace, only to see Isabelle standing there with her hands placed upon her hips.

"Hey, Iz." I greeted, slightly annoyed for her interrupting my make-out session with Jace.

"What do you want?" Jace grumbled huskily.

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I find it adorable that you two can't keep your hands off each other, I also find it annoying. But that's not why I came in here."

"Then why did you come in here?" Jace asked, also irritated.

"We're decorating the Christmas tree, and you guys are going to help us." Isabelle stated, pointing towards the middle of the room.

Sure enough, there was a large tree in the center of the library, and boxes presumably filled with decorations were scattered around the base of it. Magnus and Alec were standing by the tree in their winer coats, laughing. They must have gone outside to fetch the large Balsam Fir, whose scent was quickly reaching my nostrils, delivering the strong smell of pine.

I sat up, only to have Jace pull me back down into his lap. "Nope. You're not going anywhere." He said.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Jace, come on. You only get to decorate the tree once a year. I can kiss you for the rest of my life."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Jace." Alec said, sneaking up behind us and giving us a smile.

I pried his hands away from my hips, and jumped off the couch, pulling him with me. "Come on, Jace. Don't be a lazy."

He pulled up his shirt a bit, putting his toned abs on clear display. "I don't think I'm lazy, if these are any indication."

I blushed but lead him to the tree. Upon closer inspection, I saw that there were literally thousands of orbs to place on the branches, all in varying colors, shapes, and sizes. There were long ornaments that resembled sparkly drops of water, rings of origami paper, and large colored ornamental balls, but what I found the most breathtaking was the large golden star that was to be placed amongst the top of the tree. It was coated in many tiny lights that wove around its points, and was made entirely of a blown glass.

"We've been using that star for a long time." Jace said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful." I stated, resting my forehead against his.

"As cliché as it sounds, I would say it'd only half as beautiful as you." Said Jace kindly.

Magnus and Alec "awwed", and I could feel Izzy's eye roll as she said, "Get a room you two, but after we decorate this wonderful tree."

I grabbed a long string of lights from a nearby box, and began to unravel it. Alec brought over a ladder, and climbed onto it. "Pass me the lights?" He asked.

I nodded, Jace grabbing the end and passing them to me, where I could hand them to Alec. Magnus and Izzy got started on the berries. It took only fifteen minutes and both the strands were up, and I plugged in the lights.

We all stepped back to admire the beginnings of our work. Lights were spiraled elegantly along the entirety of the tree, along with timeless strands of crimson berries. Looking to the window, I saw that it had started snowing; New York's first snow of the year.

The peaceful and dulling rain had subsided, giving way to the lovely white wonder. It was still dark outside, but the steady contrast of white against the dulling blackness was welcome. Snowflakes were soon pasted to the window frames, casting intricate shadows along the walls of the Institute's library. Winter was coming, and it was going to beautiful.

Snapping out of my musings, I saw that Izzy had opened a few more boxes, revealing more colored ornaments. She selected a few teardrop-looking orbs, rotating them in her hands as she waltzed around the base of the tree in search for a good place to put them. She settled for placing one on a lower branch, while she climbed a little higher for the second.

The rest of us quickly followed suit, retrieving our own colored balls to place upon the tree boughs. I selected a few sparkly balls of my own, and followed Jace up the ladder, conveniently getting a chance to look at his ass.

He caught my stare. "Like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ever going to stop being so cocky?"

"Touché." He replied, hanging his ornaments and giving me a chance to place my own before he picked me up.

I squealed. "Jace! We're on a ladder!"

"Are you doubting my ability to carry you down?" He aced indignantly, feigning hurt.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "Of course not!"

"Get a room!" Alec said jokingly, chucking an origami ornament at Jace's head, which hit him square in the temple.

"Ouch, Alexander, that really hurt." He said, carrying me down the ladder before sprinting after the black-haired shadow-hunter.

Alec picked up a plate of cookies from the table, and began to toss them at Jace like frisbees. Jace dodged them agilely with grace, while he searched for his own weapon. He spotted a long rope of tinsel, and tied it into a lasso. Still sprinting after his brother, he managed to throw the loop, successfully catching Alec's feet.

Alec fell to the floor, landing with a dulled thump, which sent Magnus flying towards him. "Jace Wayland! How dare you harm my boyfriend!"

He chuckled, taking off once again as Magnus summoned some ginger bread men out of the air and began to throw them. "Catch me if you can!" Jace taunted, racing back around to gather the discarded cookies Alec had dropped onto the floor.

"Can't run forever!" The warlock stated, quickly loosing ground on my boyfriend.

Before Jace could cheer in triumph, a foreign foot tripped him up, causing him to sprawl out onto the floor, spilling the last of the chocolate chip wonders onto the hardwood. He groaned, looking up to see Izzy's grinning expression. "Got 'cha!" She claimed, waiting patiently for Magnus to catch up.

"What should we do to him?" She asked evilly.

Magnus looked as though he were pondering it. "I don't know, maybe we should…"

"Maybe you should let him go freely," Jace interjected from his spot underneath them. "I heard he was a very nice person who was also incredibly sexy."

"I say we should paint a mustache on his face with hard to wash paint, and hang him by his underwear." Alec stated, babbling over to them while trying to disentangle his legs from the mess of tinsel.

"You would enjoy that too much." Jace said. "Clary, please tell these people to release me?"

I shook my head. "You dug yourself into this mess, now you can get yourself out of it. Besides, if your half as good of a shadow-hunter as you say you are, you would be able to get out of it easily."

"Clary, but we're hopelessly in love! We're supposed to be there for each other!" He said. "Besides, I didn't start it, Alec did! Blame him!"

I shook my head, pretending not to care. He sighed, exasperated, and Magnus sent Alec to fetch some paint. They both ended up leaving the library, leaving just me, Izzy, and Jace. If only I could simply sweep her legs or something, Jace would be free.

I climbed up a few steps on the ladder, placing an ornament to disguise my plans, before launching myself at the brunette girl. I landed in a crouch before her, and before Izzy could even turn around to see what had caused the sound, I swung my leg out, knocking the back of her knees. She fell to the ground, and Jace leaped up, making no move to pin her.

"I'm impressed." He stated, looking me up and down lazily.

"Well, I learned from the best…" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He moved his face closer, whispering against my lips. "That you did."

I brought his lips to mine, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Jace's hands found my waist, which he clutched tightly, his fingers teasing the hem of my shirt. I sighed contently, not having another care in the world, as happy as could be with the boy of my dreams. He took advantage of my brief opening of my mouth, sliding his tongue inside to greet my own, tickling the insides of my mouth.

We pulled away, gasping for air. I continued to look into his golden eyes, which had darkened significantly since the beginning of our kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, our noses brushing as we caught our breaths. I could feel each and every one of his exhales, as he could mine. Jace's lips were still slightly parted, drawing forth air into his lungs.

A camera click sounded from behind us, and we turned to see Isabelle holding up an antique Polaroid. A picture came out of the slot, and she passed it to us wordlessly. Turning it in my hands, I saw that it was a lovely picture of Jace and I holding hands and resting foreheads, standing in front of the decorated tree. We were both smiling profusely, and looked as though we were about to kiss. It was sweet and romantic, perfect in every way. I knew that I would end up framing it and hanging it along Jace's bedroom wall, since he had nothing on it, and this would be the perfect thing to add.

"Thanks Izzy." I said, closing my palm over the picture. "It's wonderful."

Magnus and Alec came back into the room, a large bottle of florescent pink paint in their hands, as they exclaimed triumphantly, "We're back, and we have the paint!"

I laughed as their faces fell at the sight of Jace and I, knowing they had been defeated. "Dammit, Iz! How hard is it to keep Jace down for two minutes?" Alec asked, dramatically rolling his eyes.

Jace began to sing along to a JLS song that I had no idea how he actually knew. "They can't hold me down! They say a man ain't meant to fly, but I'm reaching up for the sky, 'cause you know, you know, they can't hold me down!"

"When did you start listening to British boybands, Jace?" I asked, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

He wasted no time changing the subject. "Hey! Who wants to have a snowball fight?"

"Me!" The other three teens chorused at once.

"Race you outside!" Jace said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the hallway.

"No fair!" Alec called from behind. "You're going to beat us to the elevator!"

"Snooze you loose!" I said loudly, letting the elevator door close behind me and Jace.

"We have a minute before we arrive at the third floor…" Jace whispered huskily, backing me up against the wall.

"Do we now?" I teased, bringing his lips to mine for what would seem to be the millionth time today, the race to the yard seemingly forgotten by this point. We continued to kiss, not even stopping as the doors opened and the bell dinged. Heavy footfalls of excited shadow-hunters sounded nearby, signaling their approach, though Jace and I didn't stop, and I just couldn't bring myself to care enough about going out in the cold anymore. I was warm and safe; perfectly content in the circle of my boyfriend's arms.

**AN: I didn't really like how that one turned out… It felt rushed and I lost inspiration. I liked my first Christmas shot, **_**"Mistletoe**__**Magic"**_** a lot more. Anyway, I FINALLY REACHED 100,000 WORDS ON THIS SITE! Yay! And, another fairly large announcement for anyone who follows my writing, (If anyone actually does, lol) I am going to TRY to do a Twelve-Shots of Christmas thing, where I will try to write twelve christmas-themed one shots before December twenty-fifth. Wish me luck! Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
